The Promise (Persona 3 Fanfiction)
by mew2woodward
Summary: This is a two part love story of Minako Arisato (female protagonist) and Ryoji Mochizuki: Part 1: After Ryoji told Minako who he really is, she feels depressed and not want to accept the truth. When Christmas Day came, she remember the promise that she make with Ryoji. It is the promise that she couldn't fulfill. Part 2: Would Minako finally confess her feelings to Ryoji?


On December 3, Ryoji Mochizuki told the SEES about his true form, for he was a shadow, the 13th Arcana, called Death, and the Appriser of Nyx. His duty was to fulfill the affirmation of _The Fall_. In which the prophecy, the Fall is destined to be the End of the World, Nyx, the "mother" of Shadows, will descend upon the world and destroy humanity. The end of every life will become members of the Lost. When Ryoji explained to them about Nyx, he warned the members of SEES that it was impossible to defeat the monster. There was no other way.

He gave them a choice. It would be impossible to defeat Nyx, but there was another way for them to live in peace before Nyx is coming to earth. The only way was to kill Ryoji. If they kill him, he will disappear and they will forget everything about the Dark Hour and the Tartarus─they would forget that Nyx existed. But if not, they will have to suffer and feel the pain of death.

Ryoji was hoping that they would choose to kill him. He didn't want to see Minako, and the rest of his friends, to suffer. He may be a shadow, but he has "feelings" for a human. But Ryoji couldn't make the decision. He told them they had enough time to think, before deciding, until New Year's Eve. So by New Year's, he will come back and hear their final decision. And he left the dormitory, leaving the shocking the news.

After knowing what was going on, the team were still in shock and a lot of confusion. They didn't know it was coming. It was all too sudden.

In the following days, they were silence in the dormitory. Even when they go to school, they couldn't concentrate in class. There was even a news that Ryoji didn't attend school anymore because his parents moved to another place. They knew about it before the rumors happened because he told them that they won't see each other for a while. That was the last time they meet him…for now.

When Mitsuru Kirijo called for a meeting in the dormitory, she wanted to hear their words. Even though she knew that they couldn't get over the fact that they were going to die soon, they were afraid to die, but she wanted to keep their mind straight for a while. Junpei Iori blamed Minako for not realizing that Ryoji was inside of her. Yukari Takeba defended Minako. Minako didn't know that the boy that she talked to in her room, a figure who appeared to her every Dark Hour, was actually Ryoji─but in another name, Pharos. She didn't even know that she was a vessel. She didn't know Aegis sealed Death inside of her ten years ago. All she ever thought was…Aegis didn't have a choice. She could be having been more affected than the rest of them. Minako suddenly remembered one night when Pharos mentioned about the end of the world. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was coming. Until their last meeting, after defeating the 12th Shadow, he was able to remember. Defeating the shadows, every Full Moon, was like bringing back the fragments of his memory. By the time he left, the last message he said to her rang on her ears, " _Even if today is the end, the bond between us can never be severed…Remember that_." She thought she won't be seeing him again but, before she knew it, she already met Ryoji. Pharos was just a child making a conversation every Dark Hour, and while Ryoji was a just a flirtatious teenager wanting to get every girl's attention. And realized that they weren't two different people. Pharos is Ryoji. Ryoji is Pharos. Both of them were just one mere shadow─Death.

When they thought of their decision, on what they were going to do, it wasn't easy for them. There was fear inside their heart. They were afraid to die. But, every one of them made it clear that defeating Nyx was the best decision to save human life. They didn't need to forget, about the Dark Hour, the Tartarus, and the battle that they all had been through─it would be a waste. There was still time to make a decision. But it was like they all had made the right choice.

The next day, they thought of going to Tartarus to train.

They defeated every shadow inside Tartarus, until none was left. They went to the next floor, higher and higher, defeating more shadows. There were strong ones. But they didn't care. They don't want to give up. They wanted to get stronger and stronger, until they won't have to worry. When they felt tired, they decided to go back to the dormitory and rested for another day.

On December 24, as Christmas Eve came, the school bell in Gekkoukan High School rang, students left the school building with their plans on their mind. Yukari thought of going to Paulownia Mall with Fuuka Yamagishi and Minako after school. Fuuka was excited about it, but Minako wanted to pass. She apologized for declining the offer. A little bit of disappointment, but Yukari and Fuuka didn't mind. Although, Yukari told her about having a small party in her room. And she wanted them to come, especially Minako.

When they went on separate ways, Minako waved her friends a goodbye and walked to the opposite direction. Minako continued walking and stopped at the Moonlight Bridge─connected from Tatsumi Port Island to Iwatodai Town. The place where her parents died in the car accident ten years ago. Then, it was where she knew about Ryoji─the night before he even told them. It was the Full Moon, Fuuka summoned her persona to search for Aegis. They were starting to get worried about her, since she hasn't gone home. When Fuuka found that Aegis was in the Moonlight Bridge, they immediately went straight to the place. And they saw her lying on the ground, unconscious, not functioning well.

Shockingly, they also found Ryoji standing on the bridge─perfectly looked normal. The SEES didn't know what was going on. They all wondered the same thing. What were Aegis and Ryoji doing on the Moonlight Bridge? How come Ryoji wasn't transmogrified into coffins like the rest of the humans? And then, what was he doing during the Dark Hour? They wanted answers.

Ryoji told them a slight of the truth. He remembered who and what he was─him being a shadow and the Appriser. They didn't know what was he talking about. All the sudden, Ryoji collapsed. But on the next day, he was able to explained to them─EVERYTHING.

Aegis was on the lab, next day after the incident in the Moonlight Bridge, being fixed and functioned. It has been a week she hasn't come back. Mitsuru was the only one who knows about Aegis condition. Aegis was badly broken. The team couldn't imagine how Ryoji did to her. By a week after, Mitsuru told them a good news about Aegis. Although, she won't be back because she needed to be tested─checking if she has any damages around her system. But the team felt relieved that she was okay. Even though Aegis is a robot, but the least she was their friend and important member of the team. And they wished that she will come back soon.

Everything may seem okay, but Minako was still despondent about the whole truth about Ryoji. Once they fight against Nyx, Ryoji will disappear as well. She knew that was the only way, but…it saddens her. There is no hope that she could see Ryoji again. She didn't care that he is a shadow or Death. He is someone that she wants to be with. She may find him flirtatious, even on the first day he came to school as a transferred student, but he was the one who convinced her when she was down after losing her friend Shinji Arisato. She thought of not wanting to have friends anymore, because she was afraid that she will lose them─one by one. Ryoji found her a _kind person_ ; she has a _kind heart_. She didn't know what he meant. She kept questioning him. And he just brushed it off.

It made her feel like it didn't matter anymore.

She thought that for once she wants to see him.

Even for another day.

Minako wished that happen.

When the sun was about to set, it was another ending day. Minako walked back to the dormitory and promised to attend Yukari's Christmas Party. Yukari and Fuuka were happy to saw her coming. There were a bit of drinks and snacks, even a small cake. They were enjoying to lives to the fullest. On their conversation, Yukari mentioned about the Christmas tree that was displayed in the center area in Paulownia Mall.

"It was a beautiful Christmas tree", Yukari said.

"Yes, it was." Fuuka agreed. "I wish you could have come with us and see it together, though."

"That's okay. I would probably see it tomorrow then."

"Really? Ah, I'm sorry but I don't think I can come with you. I have a club meeting tomorrow."

Yukari apologized, and so as Fuuka. Fuuka has cooking club meeting tomorrow, as well. Minako didn't bother since it was her fault that she didn't go with them. She remembered something about wanting to go to see a Christmas tree with someone else.

In her mind, it was Ryoji.

It was during the class trip to Kyoto, when they were alone together on the river, Ryoji mentioned that he wanted to see a beautiful Christmas tree since Christmas was about to come. Minako haven't seen one in Iwatodai, but she heard from her friends that there would be a huge Christmas tree displaying in the Paulownia Mall.

"We can watch it together, if you want to." Minako said.

"Hm? Sure, I don't mind." Ryoji accepted the invitation. "It's like we are going on a date on Christmas Eve."

"…It─it's not a date. I also want to see the tree, too." Minako flustered. "But I don't even mind if I go by myself."

"But you're the one who told me about it and it sounded like you are inviting me to go with you. Beside I won't feel the Christmas spirit from the tree if I see it by myself. Right?"

Minako couldn't argue with that. Half of it was true from what he said, half of it was she didn't bother of going by herself. Ryoji giggled assuming that he was telling the truth. He knelt down, aligned his height to hers, touched her head and whispered─closely to her face from his.

"Would you want to watch the Christmas tree with me?" Ryoji asked.

Minako couldn't give him an answer directly because his face was two inches closer to her face. It made her blush and flustered. She looked down, not looking at him eye to eye, and gave him a nod. Ryoji smiled, patted her head, and his face was already far from hers─standing up to his original posture.

"Then, it's a date. Would it be fine with you if it's on actual Christmas Day?" Ryoji said.

"Huh? Ah, I─I'm fine with that date." Minako looked at him directly.

"Okay, it's a promise."

Minako felt Ryoji's excitement and she couldn't stop him anymore.

They made a promise on the river bank. It was their very first promise.

Minako assumed that that would be their last promise.

When Fuuka called out to Minako, she finally got back from reminiscing of her past. Fuuka questioned her what went wrong. Minako shook her head, like there was nothing wrong. Yukari stared at her and realized the sadness from her eyes. She wanted to say to her, but she couldn't find the right words without being too direct. She let it slide for now. "Come on, let's enjoy this party and have a great Christmas evening." Yukari raised her plastic cup and said those words. Fuuka did the same thing and greeted her friends a Merry Christmas. Minako was the last to raised her cup. And they did cheers together.

The next day came. After the class has ended, Minako and her friends walked to the dorm together. Fuuka, Junpei, and Yukari were having a conversation. While Minako was just at the back, being silent. When they reached to the dorm, the juniors noticed that their seniors haven't come home, yet. So as Ken Amada, the youngest SEES member. And their only dog persona-user, Koromaru. Junpei wondered where they both had gone to.

Minako didn't bother to say anything and went straight upstairs. Junpei felt something was bothering Minako. Fuuka assumed that she was just tired.

As soon as Minako went inside to her bedroom, she lied down on her bed with her uniform. Looking at her calendar, it's Christmas Day, December 25. She realized that it was the day. The day she made a promise with Ryoji─to watch the Christmas tree with him. Ryoji's last words, ' _it's a promise_ ', still rang to her ears. She thought of going, even before the truth revealed, but she felt it would be worthless without him around. It was all for nothing, she thought. Minako closed her eyes with her arm above her head. There was no sound except the clock ticking. The clock kept ticking and ticking. _Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic._ As the clock was ticking, the sun was about to set, Minako got up from her bed and changed her clothes. She went out of her room and down the stairs. Fuuka, Yukari, and Junpei, were in the living room. They noticed their leader was going out somewhere. Junpei questioned her where she would be going, Minako didn't give him the direct answer. Fuuka told her to have a safe trip. And Minako nodded and left the dormitory.

Meanwhile Yukari, who didn't say anything, she figured where her friend was going. She was still concern about Minako. She was making a guess whether it was about Ryoji affected her so much. But Yukari can't assume if that was the cause. And so she thought of wanting to talk to her when she comes home.

The night came, the stars twinkled on the night sky, and moon glowed beautifully. Minako watched the night sky on the train. When the train stopped at the Tatsumi Port Island Station, she got off and walked to the Paulownia Mall. She heard Christmas music before she even entered the mall. She felt the Christmas atmosphere around it. Minako looked around, there were so many people, mostly couples having a date, since its Christmas Day already. Minako continued to walked, putting her hands on her pocket, covering her nose and mouth on her muffler, and walk straightly on a cold snowy weather. She watched the snow falling. Nothing else on her mind, but a sad feeling in her heart. She felt she was about to cry, but she was able to control her emotions. Giving one last breath. And finally, she came to her senses.

Minako started to complained to herself of why she ended up going even though she knew that Ryoji wouldn't be coming. She was about to turn around, until she saw a Christmas tree reflecting on a window of the store. She looked at the exact direction. There it was a huge Christmas tree, standing on a front of the fountain. Minako went close to it─watching every detail of the tree. The tree sparkled, like the streetlights inside the mall reflected to the Christmas balls, matched to the colorful lights wrapping around the tree, and the star on top was big. And it was like the star of the Christmas tree touched the moon.

It was the most beautiful thing.

But she felt like it would be better if Ryoji was able to see it with her.

Minako agreed on what Ryoji said about not feeling the Christmas spirit without watching the tree with someone. Someone who can be with her.

After looking at the Christmas tree, she noticed someone at the other side of the tree. Someone that she knew. Someone who has black, swept back hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye; always seen with a yellow scarf around his neck. It was Ryoji Mochizuki standing far beside Minako. And Minako was shocked.

"Ry─Ryoji-kun?" she said.

Ryoji stared at the tree and directly looked at her with a smile. Minako couldn't say another word. She was in disbelief, hoping of that was really the real Ryoji, and not to think that it was a dream. She moved a few steps, trying to have a conversation. She was trembling, like she was about to cry, and couldn't say a word to him. There were so many things she wanted to say, but those words won't come out of her mouth. Minako looked down and not to show her sadness. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The Christmas tree." Minako was surprised to hear his voice. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at him. And he was looking back at the tree. She wanted to say something─forcing herself to talk─making her voice come out. Before Minako said anything, she got interrupted. "You have fulfilled my wish.", Ryoji said. And he looked at her with a smile and thanked her.

"Wait, Ryoji-kun…there is something I want to─"

"Minako?"

She was about to approached Ryoji, until she got interrupted by someone. She turned around and saw Akihiko Sanada walking towards her. Akihiko was surprised to see Minako in the mall. Minako was still in shocked, turned her head to where Ryoji was standing. Ryoji just suddenly disappeared. Minako looked around, hoping that he was still walking among the crowds, but she couldn't find him. Akihiko was confused.

"Are you okay, Minako?" she asked.

"Akihiko…senpai…", she trembled.

Minako eyes were getting teary. She gripped her jacket as she was trying to hold back her tears. But she couldn't control it anymore. It was too painful to hold it in. Akihiko began to panic. Looking around, there were people starting to watched at them. Some were already whispering to each other, assuming that Akihiko may have broken up with Minako. Akihiko faced them that he didn't do any _break up_. "Uhm…Minako…do you want to standby somewhere to sit and…talk about what's going on." Akihiko was starting to get embarrassed after hearing the misunderstanding. Minako just nodded, wiping her tears with the muffler.

"Where do you want to go? Do you want to go to a café? Or…" Akihiko was making a suggestion.

"Beef…I want to go to Beef Bowl…"

"Ah, o-okay then…"

That was what Akihiko was thinking. In truth, that was the only place he could think of. He wasn't good in suggesting other places. Even though there are a lot of places to eat and dine. He was surprised that Minako chose that place. He thought she would choose somewhere else. Have a little bit of change.

Akihiko held her hand─guiding her to walk. They left the Paulownia Mall, went to the Port Island Station, then rode on the train to the Iwatodai Station, leaving the Tatsumi Port Island. When they got to the train, Minako didn't say any word. Akihiko was starting to get worried. He had a lot of question on his mind. _What was she doing in the mall? Was she meeting someone? Why was she crying?_ But he didn't directly ask, giving her a moment, and waited for the right moment to speak out.

The train stopped at the Iwatodai Station. They got off the train and exit the station. They continued walking, as Minako was still in silent mode, Akihiko had to watched out for her. They were keeping their paces. Although, Akihiko was trying to be considerate to matched with her pace. He stood by her side, until they stopped at their destination. They entered the Beef Bowl Shop, noticing there weren't a lot of people tonight despite it's a holiday, they were lucky to found a place to sit.

At the end of the corridor, Akihiko found an empty seat. It was a perfect place to have a private conversation. They sat down─facing to each other. Akihiko called the owner and ordered two beef bowls. When he faced Minako, she still looked down and Akihiko was getting frustrated. He initiated to make a conversation so the atmosphere won't be awkward between them. And he didn't blurt out the questions that he had in mind.

"Uhm…Minako? Are you okay?" he asked.

There was no response.

Akihiko scratched his head. He didn't know what else he could say. When the order came, Akihiko told Minako to eat. But she didn't move. Akihiko let out a huge sigh. He couldn't take the silent treatment and blurted out the questions.

"So, what were you doing in the Paulownia Mall? Were you meeting with someone today?"

A few seconds later, Minako was able to respond.

"I saw…I saw Ryoji a while ago…"

"What?"

Akihiko was surprised. Minako directly looked at her senpai and repeated what she had said.

"I saw Ryoji, Akihiko-senpai"

"I─I see…did he say anything to you?"

Minako shook her head. She knew for sure that Akihiko was looking for something regarding Nyx and The Fall. And Ryoji never told her anything about them.

Akihiko wanted to know more about it.

And Minako wasn't afraid to talk about it.

"I made a promise with Ryoji. He wanted to watch the Christmas tree today. At first, I didn't want to go because I wasn't interested looking at it. But then he invited me to go with him…I…changed my mind. It's not like I have a choice…"

"I see. No wonder you were in the Paulownia Mall today. I saw you standing beside the Christmas tree, and you looked at it with that expression."

Minako smiled but her eyes were sad.

"He was even looking forward to it. But then…I wasn't able to…bring him." Minako began to shook. "I didn't…." Her hands were shaking─even though there wasn't an AC inside the shop. Her heart was bumping so fast─like she could hear the blood flowing running around her chest. And she felt like she was pierced by a spear inside her body─it was painful.

"Minako...I don't think it's your fault." Akihiko said. "I guess…it was bad timing…"

Akihiko wanted to ask her something. Although he had a second whether to say it or not. But he wanted to know. He might have understood something.

"Minako, the truth about Ryoji…does it affect you so much?", Akihiko asked.

"Senpai?" Minako raised her head when he asked her the question. "What do you mean?"

"Now that he is a shadow, even he called himself as Death, do you not want him to disappear?"

"I…"

Minako knew about it. Making Ryoji disappear will bring peace, but they would still be dead when Nyx comes to earth. If they kill Nyx, that's better and there is going to be a victory party. But it would still be the same thing, Ryoji is the Appriser of Nyx. He would still disappear. She knew everything. All the truth from him, she already knew it. But there was something that kept her from accepting the truth. She didn't want the truth. She didn't want to accept it. And if they won't kill Nyx, the prophecy will fulfill, they will die and become with the Lost.

"I understand how you feel. But if that is the only way to make Dark Hour and Tartarus disappear, then we don't have much choice. Ryoji is a good kid. For sure, I knew, he didn't want this to happen."

"Yes, I could tell."

"Then we have to do it. We have to do what's best. For us and the people living in this world. I think that's what Ryoji wants, right?"

Minako has stopped shaking. She looked at her senior, eye to eye, and see if he is telling the truth. She reminisced the moments she had with Ryoji; the day he transferred, the trip to Kyoto; and those moments when it was just her and him. He was really happy. And when he told the truth─he just doesn't want anyone of his friends to get hurt.

"Then we have to fight. We have to." Minako said.

"I agree." Akihiko said. "Now, that you are okay. Eat or your meat is going to get cold."

"Yes. Thanks for the meal." Minako was able to go back to her cheerful self. Akihiko smiled and happy that she went back to her usual self. He liked to see her bubbly side. He wanted that for her. Although, he felt a bit of disappointment. He wondered what made him felt that way. But in the end, he brushed it off and enjoy his beef bowl.

After finishing the meal, they both got full and started walking back to the dormitory together. Akihiko moved his eyes to look at Minako, she began to smile just as she always do. "I'm glad that you're okay", Akihiko whispered to himself. Minako heard his voice and asked to repeat what he said. Akihiko began to blush and didn't tell her what he just said. He left Minako with curiosity, and she was bothered by it. But she didn't force. The cheerful Minako began to thanked Akihiko, for keeping her accompany, for treating her a beef bow, and for listening to her problem.

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do." Akihiko said.

As said and done. Everything was okay now. But Minako just remembered something. She thought of something that she was curious about. And directly asked Akihiko.

"Say, senpai…what were you doing in the Paulownia Mall?"

"Oh, me, I just went to buy something." Akihiko replied. "I didn't want to go home yet, so maybe I went to see what the Christmas tree looked like so yeah."

"I see."

"And it was beautiful. The Christmas tree, I mean."

Yes, it is."

Minako remembered the words when Ryoji commented about the tree. It was the same when Akihiko mentioned it. There was a bit of pain left in her chest, but she breath it out automatically. She didn't ask another more question. She looked up ahead in the sky and watched the snow falling. Akihiko took a glimpse of Minako, and still couldn't figure what the cause of the pain in his chest.

After watching the sky for a bit, Minako felt her hands were cold─realized that she doesn't have her gloves on. She was rubbing her hands together, and breath on them, just to give some heat. But it was too cold. And putting them on the pocket of her jacket doesn't make her warm. Akihiko noticed her struggle. He asked if Minako felt a bit cold due to the weather, she honestly told Akihiko that she was. He took off his gloves and gave them to her. Minako declined the offer. But Akihiko grabbed her hand and put on the glove to hers, and did the same thing to the other.

"It's best to keep yourself warm all the time." Akihiko reminded her. "Even if you keep forgetting bringing your gloves."

"I─I know. But thank you, Akihiko-senpai. You helped me a lot today."

"Don't mention it. Besides I─" Akihiko started to get nervous. His cheeks became red and his eyes looked away. " _What am I doing?_ ", he thought.

"Senpai? Are you okay? Is your throat hurt?"

"Huh? N─no, it's not that. I just─"

Akihiko pushed himself to look at her eyes, and the word so straightforwardly.

"I─I just want you to be okay."

Minako was surprised. She didn't give him a reply directly. Akihiko was embarrassed for saying that. He was getting frustrated at himself. The shy senior apologized to Minako for saying something awkward. And he felt he doesn't want to make her embarrassed again.

The bubbly junior started giggling.

"Senpai, you're so weird." Minako said. "I'm not bothered by it, anyway. But I'm grateful that you care for me a bit."

"Oh…uhm…" Akihiko just suddenly blushed. "That's what friends are for…right. I mean…yeah"

Minako looked closely at Akihiko and noticed that his face looked flushed. She asked if he was sick and needed a double scarf to keep him warm. But Akihiko turned around and denied her statement. All the sudden, his heart started to beat. He gripped his shirt and told himself to calm down. " _What is this feeling that I have? What is it?_ ", he thought. He was demanding for an answer that he couldn't find. But then, he felt like he has. The answer was just in front of him. Minako suddenly touched Akihiko's cheeks─thinking that it will keep him warm. Akihiko didn't say a word. He looked straight at her eyes and realized that he doesn't want to let her go. " _Is she the reason why I have this feeling?_ ", he thought. He suddenly moved his right hand and touched her left hand─staring at her, through her eyes.

"You're so warm", he said.

"Uhm…Senpai?"

Minako was confused. When Akihiko got back his senses, he let go of his hand and apologized. Minako stopped touching Akihiko's cheeks and looked away to the other side. She didn't expect that it was going to happen; her cheeks were starting to flush. Akihiko was able to noticed.

"I─I mean your hand is warm. Y─you see…you're wearing my glove so…your hand is warm because of the glove." Akihiko thought of an excuse.

"I─I see." Minako accepted it.

"Y─yeah" Akihiko made a small laugh.

"I guess we should go back now before the Dark Hour comes, senpai."

"Yeah, of course."

The two started to walk together─standing beside each other. Tonight, was an embarrassing night for Akihiko. He didn't want to remember what happened in his entire life. He demanded himself to erase it. For some reason, he noticed the change he felt from Minako. He had seen her cry and being emotional ever since Shinji lost his consciousness when Takaya, one of the members of Strega, shot him at the Port Station. But luckily he is in the hospital and was in coma for 3 months─praying to the god that he would come back. For Minako, she was able to move on that quick. After knowing Ryoji's story, he noticed Minako's emotions were worse than before. Everyone were in shock about the news, but Minako felt like her heart was dropped. It took her a while to accept the truth.

Akihiko had found the cause of the "pain" that he felt a while ago back in the Beef Bowl Shop. Whenever he listens to Minako talking about Ryoji, he gets bitter and bitter. He realized that he has feelings for Minako, but he knew that it wouldn't be possible. He assumed that she doesn't have feelings for him. He knew that Minako has feelings for someone who might not exist any longer. But he made a promise, for himself, that even though Minako doesn't have feelings for him, he won't leave her side. It didn't matter if it hurts him or not, he just doesn't want her to feel pain and sadness.

It was the least he could.

Just to see her beautiful smile.

As the snow continued to fall, the two persona-users were safely got back from the dormitory. Junpei was at the living room reading a magazine. He greeted his friends to welcome them home. Fuuka was on the kitchen table with her laptop. Ken was in the kitchen, as well, feeding Koromaru.

"Welcome home, you two" greeted Fuuka.

"Welcome home" so as Ken.

"Arf!" barked Koromaru.

Almost everyone in the SEES were in the lobby of the dormitory, but Akihiko noticed two people were missing. Junpei told his senior that Mitsuru went to the laboratory to checked up on Aegis condition, while Yukari was just in her bedroom. Minako went upstairs ahead. When Minako was already out of sight, Junpei suddenly approached Akihiko and curiously asked why he was with Minako together. Akihiko didn't know what he meant. But Junpei didn't believe in him. He thought there was something _fishy_ between his female classmate and the senior boxer. Akihiko reacted and denied his statement. Fuuka and Ken were wondering what the two guys were talking about. Koromaru just suddenly barked─like he knew what they were on about. And Akihiko couldn't say anything anymore.

Meanwhile, upstairs to the third floor, without knowing what was going on from the lobby, just at the end of the hallway, Minako opened the door to her room and went inside. Since the drama made her tired, she thought of going to bed early. She took off her scarf and her jacket, placing them in her closet. Then a knock was heard from her door. She turned around and saw Yukari standing beside the opened door. She looked like her usual self─welcoming Minako home. Not to make the atmosphere weird, Yukari asked Minako about her day. Minako told her what happened. Except, she didn't tell Yukari that she saw Ryoji.

"I met Akihiko-senpai and he treated me to a Beef Bowl shop." Minako said.

"R-really? I'm not surprised."

The atmosphere became quiet. Yukari expression started to change. Though the purposed of why Yukari came to see Minako was because she wanted to talk to her something. It didn't come straight from her mouth, but Minako was able to tell. Minako asked Yukari to come in her room and closed the door.

"So…uhm…I want to ask you something." Yukari said. "About Ryoji…I mean, after you knew everything, were you…you know…okay?"

"I wasn't okay, at first. But…I have to accept it. Right? It's the truth." Minako said.

Minako was hesitant. She wasn't trying to lie to Yukari. It was just difficult for her to express those feelings. Somehow, Yukari felt bad for bringing that up.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." Yukari said. "I know that you aren't ready…"

"No, it's okay. You shouldn't apologize. Although…it is hard. But…. I shouldn't let my emotions take in over my decision. What I need to do…is the only thing I can do for this world."

"Minako-chan…"

Yukari felt the determination from Minako. She thought Minako wasn't comfortable; she knew how much feelings Minako has for Ryoji. It wasn't that long. But after Ryoji spoke about his "true" self, Yukari started to get worried for her friend. She assumed that her emotions might effect on making her decision. She knew what her decision would be. And she was still worried.

"Are you sure about this?" Yukari said. "About your decision…"

"Yes. Besides, I don't want to forget everything, right. "

"That's true. Then we always have your back. As always."

"Of course."

As the night continued, they enjoyed every last moment on the Christmas Day. Minako had forgotten about going to sleep early. As the two girls walked out of the room and went downstairs to the lobby. Mitsuru was already in the lobby since she just came back from the laboratory. The school student council president approached Fuuka what was going on while she was gone─after seeing Junpei still being annoying to Akihiko. Fuuka whispered to Mitsuru. And Mitsuru didn't show any reaction.

"Such a childish thing to do." She said with a serious look.

Minako and Yukari were clueless of what was going on. Yukari looked at Akihiko, being blushed and all, and remembered what Minako had told her about.

"Oh, now I get it." Yukari smirked.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

Yukari was able to get it.

But leaving Minako clueless in the end.

And the night came to passed.

Two days after, it was the start of the winter break.

On December 30, Aegis entered the dormitory with well-recovery and everybody were happy to see her again. Some of the members were very worried about Aegis condition, especially she is a machine. "I can always be rebuilt. Even if I was completely destroyed, the programming data necessary to recreate me would still exist."

"Hey…don't talk about yourself like that", Yukari said.

"They said another week would be required for a complete recovery, but I had the process expedited." Mitsuru reminded everyone. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

Aegis started to look down and apologized for the trouble that she had caused. She knew everything, since Mitsuru told her, and it might be difficult for everyone. The robot looked at Minako, asking how she had been, Minako smiled and welcomed her back. Aegis wanted to tell her that, what she had done, sealing Death inside her wasn't the right thing to do. But Minako denied that statement.

"But…If I hadn't done that to you, you wouldn't be suffering like this." Aegis said.

Aegis gave Minako a look of seriousness. She knew that Ryoji presented Minako a difficult choice. Minako had already made a decision. Although Aegis wanted to ask a favor to kill Ryoji on his returning day. She was selfishly desperate for everyone to have their memories erased, "even if it means forgetting everything", so she wouldn't bear to watch everyone getting hurt. Yukari and Junpei didn't know what Aegis was talking about─she wasn't like that. Aegis began to questioned herself of why she came back. Her mission was to protect humanity from Shadows. She found herself useless, couldn't defeat the Shadows by herself, and couldn't even shed a tear for everyone.

"Why do you want to fight when you know that you can't win!?", she said. "What is your purpose?"

"I don't plan to waste it." Minako confidently said it.

"She's right. We're just planning for the future." Akihiko agreed.

Aegis didn't understand─her reason might be because she doesn't possess life. She considered herself as a machine, created to protect humans against the Shadows. She realized that she couldn't fulfill that mission anymore. And so, she wanted to find her purpose of fighting.

Junpei had an opinion about Aegis situation. The only one who can know tell, about having a purpose, is itself. He made a point that they all had a hard time deciding because there wasn't any answer. But staying alive is what make them to do something. When someone gets hurt, they want to help them.

And that was their purpose.

Junpei laughed after making that explanation. Though he wasn't good at it. But he knew that that was what everyone were thinking. Aegis wondered if finding a purpose was simple. But Mitsuru explained that there were times when people lose the sight of their goal, and they had to search for it. If they couldn't find it again, they must create a new set of goal. "I'm not really one to talk…but I feel that I've come to understand something important this year. To truly live, you will need to make changes sometimes", she added. But Aegis questioned if she could really do it, if she could really change. Mitsuru was positive that Aegis has changed, generally speaking.

Aegis has found her conclusion. Though she was a machine, but a machine who was here to 'live'. The one who gave her a purpose was herself. The promise that she made to herself. Although she doesn't know how to do it, but she knew that it was part of living. As the end, Aegis began to smile again.

"Will you allow me to join with you all?" Aegis asked.

"You're already part of us, Aegis." Minako said.

"Thank you. I will be with you all…no matter what happens!"

Everyone were very proud of Aegis. They felt that she was becoming different, more like human than ever. As the rest of the members, they had found their purpose for fighting. They were becoming mature, as they were not afraid of making the right decision. And they were ready on what they had to tell to Ryoji.

December 31, New Year's Eve, it was already the day. Minako and the rest of the group were in the lobby, nervously waiting for Ryoji to arrive. They didn't know what time he would come. Akihiko kept watching the clock ticking.

Few minutes later, they heard a knock on the main door. Akihiko approached the door, turned the knob, and see who was outside. Ryoji came inside the dormitory expectedly. Roji greeted everyone that he finally came back as he promised. He knew that there was going to be a serious atmosphere around the place, so Ryoji had taken a seat where he could easily face everyone. "Hey, long time no see," he said with a bit of smile. But lost it after he reminded them that by midnight he would change his form into something unrecognizable. Straightforward, he asked if they had made their decision. No one said anything.

"Okay, I will be waiting in her room until midnight", Ryoji said. "Come see me when you have your answer."

"Ryoji-kun…" Fuuka was worried.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't let the fact that you'll have to kill me influence your decision."

Ryoji mentioned that he was going to disappear and won't feel any pain. He didn't want them to worry for him. Nobody say anything. So Ryoji went upstairs, leaving the members to discuss. But they all had made a decision. Now that they had an agreement, they entrusted Minako to talked to Ryoji.

Minako wasn't afraid, but she was really nervous. She didn't want her feelings ruined everything─she needed to focus. As she went upstairs, she opened the door to her room and saw Ryoji standing in a corner─reminiscing the great times that he had in Minako's room. Back when he was inside of her as Pharos.

As the atmosphere became serious, Ryoji wondered if she already made a decision. He assumed that they decided to make him live and risk their lives on a battle that they can't win. As many times as he said it, it would be best for Minako to kill him. Ryoji wanted for her to have a normal high-school life─to live in peace until the Fall. If she going to make him live, she would spend every waking moment until the day in fear of her unavoidable death. He knew it would be impossible, as well as useless, to defeat Nyx. Minako couldn't say anything and looked down with a grieve.

"Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?", Ryoji said.

"We…" Minako said, and raised her head to looked at Ryoji, giving that fierce from her eyes, "We're not going to kill you, Ryoji." Ryoji was surprised when she answered. But he didn't want to give up just yet. "I guess my words didn't change your mind." He looked at the sky and knew that there was still some time until midnight. "I didn't want to show you this…but I have no choice." Ryoji became to transform into something demonic. It looked dangerous and deadly.

"Ryoji-kun…" Minako was surprised.

"See…? I'm not human. I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me."

Minako couldn't stop looking at Ryoji's transformation. She couldn't tell if she was afraid or amazed. Although, Ryoji's voice was different─it was deep and scary. Not the friendly and soft voice that she usually hears. Ryoji kept persuading Minako to change her mind. He thought showing his transformation would convince her.

"Minako…I want you to think about this carefully. Is facing Nyx really the best decision…?", he said. "Some things in this world cannot be changed. Memories are ambiguous."

Ryoji continued to explained to her that, to create a new reality, old ones could be replaced by new ones. Then, he ended up asking her if she wanted her friends to be in pain. Minako didn't want that, and so was he. The only one who can make the decision, was Minako. It was up to her, to change the right path.

"Please…kill me…I don't want you to suffer."

After listening to Ryoji's conclusion, Minako still won't change her mind. Although, she was convinced, it made her felt bad for wasting his effort, but she wanted to push through. Ryoji let out a huge sigh, transformed back into human, feeling very disappointed. But he understood Minako's decision, though he found it regrettable, it was her life. She can do what she wanted. And he respected it.

There was silence in the room. They didn't look at each other, eye to eye. It was getting awkward.

"…Minako…" Ryoji looked away and called her with a soft voice.

"Ryoji-kun…you know I─"

"Let's go back to the lounge." He cut her off. "I need to tell you guys how to confront Nyx."

Ryoji walked closely towards her─giving her one last farewell. The night would be last time to have a conversation with each other. He wished that they would have had more time together. But he was glad that he got to meet Minako, as Ryoji Mochizuki, and thanked her for sharing the last few moments with him. Ryoji started smiling. Minako felt she wanted to say something, but the words won't come out of her mouth. She wanted to tell Ryoji how she really feels─he kept cutting her off. Ryoji grabbed Minako's right hand, and used his other hand to get something from his left pocket, and gave the faint glow ring to her. "Could you…hold onto this? It's proof that I was 'human' for however short time." Ryoji closed her palm, and suddenly pulled her for a hug. "If you held onto it for me…I…I think I'll be able to stand it. Promise me that you will keep it, okay?" From that staid tone of his voice, Minako wondered what Ryoji was thinking right now. Ryoji let go and told Minako that they should be going, knowing that the members were starting to get worried for her. He went up ahead to the door. And what was on Minako's mind, she couldn't do anything for him.

Not even 'I'm sorry'.

When Ryoji and Minako went down to the lobby, the other members stood up when they saw those two coming down. Ryoji looked at the others with a smile on their faces. He knew that they all have had made the same decision.

"But you can't defeat Nyx…it's impossible." Ryoji said.

"But we must still try." Mitsuru convinced.

"I don't care if it's impossible." Akihiko said.

"…I understand."

Ryoji didn't have much choice. Looking at the time, it was almost midnight, Ryoji needed to keep his explanation short. He told them where they should find Nyx.

Nyx would be on top of Tartarus. On the promised day, they needed to journey to the top of the tower. Nyx will descent to Tartarus on that day and the world will end. He told them the actual date─it would be on January 31st, 2010─exactly one month from the next day. As he continued to explain, he mentioned, that Tartarus was a gigantic rift in the darkness of the night sky. It was illuminated to guide Nyx.

"With the Appriser's coming, Nyx learns that the way has been prepared, and descends there…", Ryoji said. "And thus, the demise will come…"

"So that's why it's called the Tower of Demise." Akihiko mentioned with a serious tone. "But what you're saying is, we can fight Nyx if we reach the top?

"That's right. But remember, from today, you will fight against eternal despair."

For many times, Ryoji had to repeat himself, that defeating Nyx would definitely be impossible. Once the team would face her, they would finally understand the truth─realizing what it was for them to try to stand against. Mitsuru understood, but there was no need for him to kept telling. They may feel the pressure, but they know when to get to ready. As they kept the date to their heads, it was time for Ryoji to leave. Everyone wanted to thank Ryoji for telling them the truth, but they knew that he doesn't need it through words. Ryoji looked at Aegis, and apologized for the pain and suffering that he had put through. Aegis still considered him as her enemy, but, he wouldn't forget that he was her friend. And Ryoji was thankful.

"This will probably be the last time I'll see you all like this. But…I'll be watching over you." Ryoji sounded mournful, but he was grateful that he got to know them. And shared many memories with them, that he didn't want to forget.

"Well, Goodbye." Ryoji said.

Ryoji looked at Minako, who was standing beside Fuuka, seeing her with a depressed look. He walked passed by her side, then pause, and saying his one last farewell. "Goodbye, Minako… _my dearest_." The last two words that he whispered to Minako, she didn't expect that she would hear it from him─one last time. Minako turned around, watching Ryoji walking towards the door. Before Ryoji would opened the door, he wanted to say something to them one last time. He turned around, giving them that smile, and said, "Best wishes in the coming year. That's what you say on New Year's Eve, right?" And walked out from the dormitory.

Everyone realized that that was the last time they saw Ryoji.

It was successful.

But Minako felt that she didn't accomplish anything. She stared at the door, thinking that Ryoji would still be around the street. She directly ran to the door, leaving it opened. The others were oblivious of what was going on. They realized that Minako has disappeared.

"Minako-chan?", Fuuka said.

"She disappear?" Junpei was shocked.

They didn't think that Minako would go out somewhere. None of them had any idea of where she was going. Ken looked at the time and announced that it was almost midnight. Akihiko was becoming furious. He ran towards the door, looking outside, searching, if he could still find Minako. But he couldn't find her anywhere in their area. Yukari was getting worried of where she could have gone to. Mitsuru ordered Fuuka to search for Minako with her persona. Akihiko asked Junpei to go with him to look for Minako. Yukari insisted to come along, but Junpei told her to stay. Akihiko reminded everyone, especially to Yukari, that going outside for tonight would be dangerou─especially when the Dark Hour comes. Yukari understood on his terms. Ken suggested that he would help out searching, as well.

"Koromaru and Aegis would be coming with me."

"We'll look for her in case she is in the Naganaki Shrine." Aegis commented.

"Very well, then." Mitsuru nodded. "Everyone, good luck."

All the boys, including the dog and the robot, went out to search for Minako. Akihiko thought of going to the station, Junpei agreed to his command. Aegis, Ken, and Koromaru, went on separate ways to go to the shrine. Just in case she would be there.

While in the dormitory, Mitsuru thought that they should be in the command room and do their own way of helping. As the clock stroke twelve, the physical world became altered. The buildings, the night sky, as well as the moon had turned into a sickly green color. The bodies of water turned into crimson like blood. And all the electrical appliances were ceased to function.

"We have to hurry" Mitsuru commanded.

"Yes" Fuuka and Yukari agreed.

They went to the commander room on the fourth floor, turning on their electrical appliances that were only specialized by the Kirijo Group. Fuuka started summoning her persona, Juno, and used her ability to find their missing member. Mitsuru and Yukari sat near computer─waiting patiently for an answer.

"I hope they can find her soon." Yukari felt worried.

"No danger has happening, yet. But we should be cautious." Mitsuru said.


End file.
